Deadly Game
by YamiTenshi03
Summary: We all know that Yugi and Kaiba are the top duelists but what happends when they are forced to enter a phyicopath's tournament?


Deadly Game Chapter one 

Yugi and his friends were walking in silence as they were all lost in their own thoughts. They had spent the night at Yugi's house, Watching a duel monsters tournament that was being held in America.

The winner of the tournament was named Selena Wales and had used a water deck to ensure her victory, but what shocked the world wasn't how she dueled, but the fact that the girl was blind.

The only reason no one had found out sooner was the fact that until the last duel, she had worn a pair of sunglasses and hadn't taken them off until after the duel, when she had revealed her secret to the world.

To make things even more interesting after the duel, Katie Homes who was the runner up to Selena was Kidnapped while Selena was having a press conference. It had shaken the young girl up since her and Katie were close friends.

"Enough wid da silence already, who here dinks dat someding fishy went on last night?" Joey asked breaking the silence.

"Come on Joey, you don't think that Selena was in on it? I mean they were friends and Selena didn't even knew what had happened until after she was done with the press." Tea said as she than noticed that Yugi was staring at the ground.

"Hey Yug what's wrong pal?" Joey asked as he had noticed that his friend hadn't commented on what they were talking about.

"Huh? Oh yeah it's just that I was thinking about when Selena had won. I know she was shocked about winning, but she also seemed terrified, as if winning the duel had sentenced her doom." Yugi explained as Ryou and Tristan had joined the small group.

"So I'm guessing that none of you watched the news this morning. It turns out that police put Selena in a safe house somewhere, since they believe that the kidnapper was intending to grab Selena, but had grabbed Katie instead by mistake." Tristan explained to the group.

"But why try to take her at all, I mean what is there for them to gain from all this?" Ryou asked as he stared at the ground as if watching where he was going.

"You got a point dere, da girl wasn't rich and she wasn't well known- no but it said that her parents where rich before the accident that took their lives and Selena's sight." Tristan said as he had cut Joey off as they arrived at the school building.

"But it does make you wonder though, if the girl was blind how was she able to hide it for so long?" Ryou said as they entered their homeroom classroom.

"Don't know but because of that deck of hers if she ever came to Japan Mako will have some competition." Tristan said as the teacher had walked in and started his lesson…

When the last bell had rang most of the kids burst out of the front door of the school glad that it was the weekend as Yugi and his friends had soon joined them.

While they were talking about weekend plans, Joey had decided to walk down the steps backwards only to trip and take someone else down with him.

"Joey you numskull, look what you did now." Tristan said as he yanked Joey up by his collar and up off of the girl.

"Are you ok miss?" Yugi asked as he helped her to her feet.

"I'm fine, though your friend should watch where he's going next time, the names Abby by the way." she said with a soft accent as the group laughed at her comment towards Joey.

"So what brings you to our school Abby?" Ryou asked her once the laughter had died down.

"I was told to come here and wait for Seto Kaiba, since I will be staying with him while my parents are away on business." Abby explained as she pulled a lock of her short red hair behind one of her ears.

"That's weird, Kaiba never mentioned a friend before." Yugi said as he handed her a bag that she had dropped.

"We're not, Seto is just repaying a debt to my father, though neither one of us is happy about the arrangements." Abby explained as Seto had just stepped outside and was walking towards them.

"Well isn't this a surprise, I didn't think you'd enjoy wasting your time with such losers."

"What's the matter moneybags afraid dat we might tell her how ya really act?" Joey asked as Seto rolled his eyes at this.

"Please, like you have any room to talk Wheeler." Seto said as he grabbed Abby's arm and lead her to the limo.

"What a asshole! I hope da girl's alright being stuck with dat jerk." Joey said as his friends just sighed to this...

"So tell me, why where you hanging out with the geek squad?" Seto asked her after a few moments of silence.

"I wasn't hanging out with anyone one of them had bumped into me and we started to talk that's all." Selena explained as she took out the contacts she was wearing and rubbed her eyes before sliding on a pair of sunglasses She also untied the ponytail to reveal long wavy hair that had been dyed red.

"That was probably Wheeler since he's always running into stuff." Seto muttered to himself.

"Yeah I think that was his name but it was hard to tell, since he wasn't the only one talking." she explained as Seto sighed before explaining the people in Yugi's group to her.

"So let me get this straight the only thing you guys do around here is play duel monsters and Yugi is the leader of some little group of friends because he's the best player out of all of them?" she asked him making sure she had everything straight.

"Sounds like I don't have to explain things twice to you." Seto said as they pulled up to the mansion.

"One question though, if you hate them so much, than why do you even acknowledge their existence?" Selena asked him as he glared at her for even asking that question.

"Never ask that question or mention it again. What I do or say is none of your business or concern." Seto growled as he got out of the limo.

"So than if it's none of my concern than why are you letting me stay here or for a better question why even help me look for my friend?" Selena asked him as she got out and followed him into the house.

"It happened during a tournament that my company was co-hosting, what more is there to explain." Seto said as she just gave him a look before walking inside and waiting for what he would do next.

"I can see that coming here wasn't such a good idea from what I have seen so far. Kaiba will just make me a prisoner, while he looks for Kate." Selena thought to herself as Roland one of Seto's guards had came out of the room that Seto had entered and was walking towards her.

"Mr. Kaiba has asked me to give you a tour while he takes an important phone call." Roland said as he lead the way…

"So Kaiba has a new roommate, so why is Joey so worried about it?" Yami asked Yugi as they unloaded the new cards for Grandpa.

"I don't know, I guess it's the fact that Kaiba is being generous and nice to someone that's not related to him." Yugi said as Yami had picked up the empty carton.

"So than why is Kaiba being nice to a total stranger unless there is more to this story than meets the eye." Yami said as he walked into the back room.

"Who's knows maybe she can get through to him. I don't know maybe we should invite her over and get to know her." Yugi said as the phone rang.

Yugi had answer it and a few minutes later had hung up explaining to Yami that the gang was going to get together at the arcade and Joey was calling to see if they were coming or not.

It had only taken them a few more minutes for them to finish their chores before they headed out the door and started to walk towards the arcade.

When they got there the gang was already there sitting in a booth near the back of the arcade, including someone Yugi didn't think he would see so soon.

"Hello Abby what brings you here?" Yugi asked as he sat down next to Joey.

"Hey, Mokuba wanted to get out of the house so I told Seto I would take him as long as I keep an eye on him, which isn't as hard as he made it appear." she explained as she pointed to a fighting game that Mokuba was playing with Tristan.

"So Abby how long are you planning on staying in Domino?" Yami asked as he leaned against the wall.

"I'm not sure apparently Yugi you have more friends than I assumed from earlier." Abby said as Bakura had walked up to the table.

"Well isn't this a sight I've seen before, the pathetic pharaoh trying to win someone over by being bloody mysterious." Bakura said as Yami just glared at him.

"Shove it Bakura like you have any room to talk." Yami said as Yugi tried to cut in and told them to knock it off.

"Ya know guys all ya have to do is duel and that should settle da score." Joey said as Abby had gotten up from the table and walked away from the group.

"What was that all about?" Tea asked Ryou who had gotten up and had followed Abby to make sure she was all right.

"Great I come here hoping that I can hold up this disguise, but I can't not with all this noise and having them all talk at once." Selena thought as she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder as she was than lead outside.

"Are you ok sometimes the arcade isn't the best place for new people when their just getting used to the city." Ryou said as he stood a few feet away from her.

"I'm fine though thank you I guess the noise just got to me that's all." she explained as Yugi had came outside followed by Mokuba.

"Sorry to interrupt but Mokuba was looking for you." Yugi explained before he and Ryou had headed back inside.

"Hey Mokuba sorry for leaving you hanging it's just that I had to get out of there or else I would had blown my cover, though we can stay if you want." Selena said as Mokuba had pulled out his cell phone.

"No I should had known when you told Seto earlier that you were having trouble telling the difference between more than one person talking, though I think you did a good job so far." Mokuba said as he called Roland to come pick them up.

"And why would you have trouble with telling us apart when we were sitting right in front of you?" Yami asked as he had appeared out of nowhere.

"Sorry I didn't see you standing there Yami perhaps it's just the jetlag from the trip over." Abby said as she played with a strand of her short red hair.

"Is that it or is there something your trying to hide?" Yami asked as the limo had than pulled up.

"Sorry Yami but that's the truth so you can either believe it or not and worry about some insignificant problem." Abby said as she stepped into the limo as Mokuba had said goodbye to Yami before getting in and telling the driver to go home.

"Hey Yami what's wrong?" Yugi asked when Yami had headed back inside the arcade, but was being quiet as if lost in his own thoughts.

"It's nothing little one I was just thinking that's all." Yami explained as Yugi crossed his arms over his chest not buying it.

"Is this about Abby?" Yugi asked as Yami sighed in defeat.

"As a matter of fact it is, isn't it weird that she has been here for less than a day and we have ran into her twice and every time more than one person speaks she leaves as if she can only hold a conversation with one person at a time." Yami explained as they waved goodbye to their friends and started to head home.

"I don't know Yami maybe she's just really shy like Ryou and doesn't like being the center of attention." Yugi said as they continued to walk in silence.

"You may be right Yugi but still, why did fate bring her into our lives only after the day the tournament in the U.S were held." Yami said as Yugi just shook his head in annoyance and walked in front of his darker half.

"I know this is hard for you to believe Yami, but conveniences do happen." Yugi said as he opened the door to the game shop and stepped inside.

"I understand Yugi I'm just saying that when we see Abby next time I just have some questions to ask her that's all." Yami said as Yugi had headed upstairs as Yami had soon followed and entered his own room as he got online to find some answers to the questions raging inside his head…

Well that's it for the first chapter if you want more R and R! Oh and I need someone to be my beta reader before I can post so if you want the job just review!


End file.
